What am I suppose to do?
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Aki pen pal moves to Japan and quickly capture his and Hideyoshi heart and they compete for her love. How do the girls feel about this? And how will they feel when they find out about Michelle abusive home life? AkixOcxHide
1. Chapter 1

**~Aki pov~**

"So then after I said that she put me in a head lock!" I exclaimed to my computer. A sweet giggling sound filled my ears. I looked at my Hispanic pen pal of 8 months. I gave a nervous smile seeing she enjoyed my pain.

"I'm so glad my pain brings you joy" I gave my own chuckle. The light chocolate skinned girl covers her mouth to hide the giggling. She gave me an apologetic look when she finished.

"I'm sorry Akihisa! I didn't mean to, it's just your friend's sound so awesome!" she exclaimed with her cute smile. I nodded my head in agreement at her comment. I am web chatting with my pen pal and we've been at it for 5 hours straight. We usually talk for this long to, if not longer. Her name Michelle Valle, she 16 years old, she has light brown skin, has black hair, big purple eyes, 5'0 in height and is the coolest chick I've ever met.  
>Well, not met, but you get the point.<p>

"Yeah, their pretty cool, you know when their not hurting me and all" I got another lovely giggle out of her.

"So what time is it in Puerto Rico?" I asked her as I gave a smile. I saw that she lean in closer to her computer screen to get a better look at the time.

"Its…9:30 p.m, what about in Japan?" she asked me while fixing her laptop screen. Making the camera make weird noises and making the screen blurry. I lean into my computer screen to check the time.

"Its…7:25 a.m! Aw, man I got to be at school in 20 minutes!" I began to panic. I got up jumping for each side of the room taking off my p.j to put on my uniform and to get my book bag ready.

"AKIHISA!" I heard Michelle yell. I stop what I was doing and looked at my computer I saw her covering her eyes and a light blush painted her cheeks. I blinked a few time confused by her actions.

"Yeah, Choko-Chan?" I asked her using the nickname I came up for her. It means chocolate since her skin is a light chocolate and she loves anything chocolate.

"Can you please put some boxers on?" she said to calmly. I look down to she I was in my birthday suite. I let loose a 'ah' and quickly covered myself with a robe. I ran to the computer and clumsily sat on the spinning chair.

"Well, I see your busy Aki so I'll text you tomorrow in the morning. When I mean morning I mean in Japan since I'm moving and I still don't know where I'm going" she explain to me. I gave her a smile and nodded.

"Don't worry I'll have my phone on me so text me any time and be safe I don't need my favorite pen pal dying on me!" I said with a toothy smirk with my eyes closed. I heard her giggle and flashed me a smile.

"Thanks Akihisa catch ya later!" and with one last smile the screen went black. I sighed dreamy as my dream girl logged off. Sitting there watching the blank screen I slowly got up and got ready for school.

….

~3days later~

"Aki!"

"Akihisa!" cried my two female friends. I just raised a lazy hand and gave low 'hey'.

"Hey, Akihisa you're later then usual and look more depressing then ever. What's up?" asked the monotone voice of my best friend Yuji. A spike red headed laid back guy. I sighed as I sat down on a park bench next to him. I dig in my dark blue jean pocket to pull out my cell phone. I flipped it open to see my background image of me and my friends. But no messages or missed calls. I closed it shut and sigh.

"I'm waiting for an important call or message" I answered as I looked up at the blue baby sky as I watched the fluffy clouds move slowly. The gentle wind of mid-Spring blew through my sandy blond hair.

"Really? From who?" I heard some ask. I didn't paying no mind to who asks the question.

"Just some girl I really like" I said slowly not really all there. Then in a flash I went from peaceful and relax to extreme pain.

"AHHHH!" I shouted as my back bended in a way it shouldn't. My stomach is on the floor, Minami step on my back with her left foot, she pulled back both my arms and legs. Making me look like a deformed 'O'. Tears ran down my cheeks as I mumbled in pain.

"So Akihisa…who is she?" I heard Himeji asked darkly. I could of swore I saw her hair floating with a evil setting behind her and purple flames for eyes! Ah! What's going on?

"Yeah, Aki who is she?" Minami asked as she pulled my legs and arms farther together. AH! I felt something break!

"She just a pen pal I knew for 8 month and I kinda like her but nothing can ever happen between us because she lives in PUERTO RICO AHH!" I explain all in one breath as I let another painful cry free. Then I was release from the painful 'O' shape I once was in. I sighed in relief and sat on the hard concrete floor as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Anyways the reason I'm waiting for the call is because she moving to another country and I want to see if she alright" I finished my story. The girls nodded in unison understanding my dilemma. I sighed as Yuji helps me up on my feet again.

"So where Kota and Hideyoshi?" I asked my three friends.

"I'm right here" I heard the monotone voice next to me.

"AH!" I scream nothing expecting Kota to be next to me. He was doing what he always does fiddling with his camera.

"So the only one is missing is Hideyoshi. Well he needs to hurry up I'm in an ice cream mood!" Minami cried as Himeji nodded in agreement. I wonder what's taking him so long.

~Michelle pov~

Ah, this is great, just perfect! I'm finally in Japan my dream country and now I'm lost! I don't have a cell anymore since my phone plan won't work here and I'm really bad at direction! And all I want is some damn ice cream from 'My pleasure' and to see Akihisa! I stop walking for a while to see my surroundings. There a lot of cars, stores and people. Some I'm guessing I'm in the city. And I wonder how that's going to help me! I asked a couple of people and they gave me direction, but I just got more lost. ARG this sucks! I took a deep breath and sighed.

"This sucks now I'm more lost" I said to myself a bit too loud.

"Excuse me?" a voice broke me out my sulky mood and I turned to my left to see a very cute boy. He has long brown hair and beautiful forest green eyes. He wore a white plain shirt with the theaters mask (Happy mask sad mask) with a black jacket with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow, some regular blue jeans and some black/white converse. H.O.T. I finally stop checking him out and gave a gentle smile.

"Yes?" I asked kindly. He gave me a smile of his own which was friendly.

"I couldn't help, but over hear you saying you're lost?" he asked. My mood brightens up as I nodded.

"Yes, I am I'm trying to find 'My pleasure' the ice cream shop? Do you know where it is?" I asked hoping he did.

"Well, you're just in luck me and friends are going over there. Would you like to join us?" he asked politely that smile never leaving his lively face.

"Yes, I would like that. Thank you!" and we were off. After a couple of seconds of conformable silent he asked me a question.

"So what's name and where you come from, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked softly.

"No, I don't mind at all. My name is Michelle Valle and I'm from Puerto Rico. What's your name?"

"My name is Hideyoshi Kinoshita a lot of people misconstrue me as a girl" he told me and explain. Now that I look at him in that way I can see why. He did have soft looking skin, a feminine body and big eyes. But I just could tell he is a she.

"I can see why, but I could tell you're a guy" I said proudly.

"What? Really? That's impressive I think you're the first to get my gender correct" I looked at him oddly at his words he just said. I'm the first? What about his friends? I went to say something else, but Hideyoshi cut me off.

"There are my friends. Hey, you guys!" he waved as I saw 5 figures in the distant. I squinted my eyes so I can see them better. Pink hair, two red heads, gray hair and blond. For some reason the blond look familiar. When I got closer I gasped in happiness. I started to sprint to the blond.

"AKIHISA!" I shouted in happiness.

~Aki pov~

"Hey, you guys!" I heard someone yell in the distant. I turn as did the rest of my friends to see Hideyoshi and someone next to him. Looked at the figure next to him and they seem familiar. Then the figure started sprinting.

"AKIHISA!" I heard a female voice call. The voice sound extremely familiar. Then before I can get a better look at the unknown female, she pounced on me bring us both down to the hard ground. But of course my fall broke her fall so I was in more pain.

"Akihisa it's really you!" cried the girl on top me of me. I am still in pain and my vision is kind of blurry. But it soon adjusts and my golden eyes met familiar piercing purple ones. My eyes moved lower to see inside her shirt to her boobs were pressing against mines. A spit of blood came out of my left nostril as I try to hold it in. I felt movement as I saw her sit on my lap. Her legs saddler both sides of my legs. I leaned up as I smiled at the girl. She has straight black raven hair that fell to her back, purple eyes, and light brown skin. She wore a deep V green shirt which made her boobs look awesome,(Her boobs are a little bit smaller then Himeji) with little black stripe lines going up and across, a mini black punk skirt with chins and black combat knee high boots. She has green heart earrings with a matching necklace and many gummy wrist bands and stud bracelets.

"Michelle?"

/

**Ok first chappy up! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

~Aki pov~

"Choko-chan it's really is you!" I cheered with an excited smile as I sat up straight up straight. The dark skinned girl gave the gentle smile I adore ever so much. My golden brown eyes soften as I gazed into her purple eyes that always glow with happiness. I heard the clicking sounds and flash of a camera. That's when I notice Kota is quickly taking pictures of me and my pen pal. And that's when I notice the position we were in! I felt blood stream down my nose. Choko-chan has both her legs saddler mines and she didn't sit to far from my private area! I felt a cold disturbing and fearsome breeze as I clenched my teeth in fear as my eyes dilated.

"Aki…who is?" I heard Minami threatening voice. I started to shake as I felt another pair of eyes demon eyes on the back on my head. I swallowed the large lump in my dried throat.

"T-t-this is…

"I'm Michelle Valle" I heard the calm sooth voice of my pen pal. She looked up at the two scary girls above her. I felt her move as she rose up from on top of me. She gave them both gentle smiles. Himeji gave her a smile as did Minami, but it seem forced.

"Hey, I'm Yuji"

"I'm Kota"

"And I'm Himeji and this is Minami" I heard my friends introduce them to her. Michelle fixed her skirt and bowed to them. Quickly Kota being the pervert ninja he is skidded on the concrete floor risking getting scraps and buries as he took pictures underneath her skirt. The camera flashed more than 5 times as he took his picture. When he was done he stood up straight as a spot light shined over him. Tears caressed down his cheeky as he looked up. He wipes the blood that came down his nose.

"I h-have done it…it s-seemed s-so impossible…but I've done it" he whispered as tears hit the ground and he fell to his knees.

"Uh, what's wrong with him?" Choko-chan asked as her upper lip twitched. I stood up next to her and placed a hand on her right shoulder. She looked towards me with a confused expression. Her right sharp eye brow rise up, her eyes squinting slightly and her mouth taking the shape of a small 'o'.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" I reassured her. Choko-chan expression went from to confuse to a gentle friendly one.

"K, Aki whatever you say"

~My pleasure ice cream shop~

"Michelle, no offences, but how can you speak flawless Japanese?" Hideyoshi asked with a gentle smile.

"Akihisa taught me" Choko-chan answered with an honest smile. My group of friends went quite….then they all started laughing hysterically.

"Hey what's so funny!" I shouted at the people who I call 'friends'. Michelle looked just as confused. Tears formed in each of their eyes as Kota kicked his feet up as he clinched his stomach. People turned their heads to see what was going on and they gave us all dirty looks.

"What is so funny? Aki taught me Japanese what is the fucking problem?" Choko-chan swears getting very irritated with their laughter. They stopped laughing when they heard the 'f' word. I wasn't all that surprise, she gets pissed off fast. She took a deep breath as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry, I just don't like it when people are around me laughing and I don't know what's going on and I ask and they keep on laughing" she apologized to the group. They just nodded their heads in acceptance.

"Sorry, we just didn't believe Akihisa can teach anyone anything since he can barely teach himself" Yuji answered. She just nodded her head and cracked a smile.

"AH! Why are you smiling? You were suppose to defended me!" I cried as I grabbed the hair on my tightly swaying around.

"So, this brings me to my question. Michelle how did you and Akihisa meet?" Yuji asked as he ate his strawberry ice cream sundae. Michelle just finished pulling out the tiny silver spoon out her mouth seductively. Her glossy lips seem to shimmer in the light.

"Well, it was a very funny story!" she giggled as she placed her spoon back in her cookie and cream ice cream sundae.

"I was on a website to meet new people all around the world. And since I always wanted to go to Japan I search people in Japan. Then there were many web chat rooms so I clicked on the one that said '_Sexy kitty'. _And that's when I and he got connected and we just web chat and text ever since! He never bored me." She answered. I felt myself smile at her honest answer.

"And he so easy to tease it doesn't take much really. I'm a pervert myself, but at least I have some will power to control it" she laughed. I fell onto the tile floor as I cried.

"Why did you had to tell them that?" I asked as I cried. I just felt Minami and Himeji eyes burning my head.

"Tease him?" I heard Hideyoshi asked. Michelle nodded her head still with her large happy smile on her face.

"Yeah, when we would web chat I would put on sexy outfits just to watch him bloody it was so cute!" she giggled. I was still crying on the title floor, but stop when I heard the word cute. I quickly go up and looked at Michelle.

"Cute? You think I'm cute?" I asked as I placed my hand on the table watching her intensely.

"Cute? No, no I said you look cute when you bleed like your going to die. I think you're hot" she answers with a blunt, but flirty tone. She just crossed her legs making the chains on them jangle. She ate her ice cream with a playful smile on her lips. I felt the blush creep to my face as I watched her slowly eat it. More clicked came from the digital camera.

"To be honest I think you guys are all hot" she with the tiny spoon still in her mouth. Then she slowly pulled it out with a little small 'pop' and she gave a low moan of pleasure. Then she tightens her legs as she closed her eyes and shivered. Her boobs bounced a bit as she gave a low moan. Blood squirted from mines and Kota nose as we twirled around once and fell. Michelle slowly opened her eyes leaving them half open with a small smile.

"Sorry, I just had Goosebumps." She said lowly. Hideyoshi just stared at her as a blush grace his soft cheeks. He swallowed the dried lump in his throat. Seeing Michelle like this made him feel…funny? To him her eyes shined, her lips look lushes and her body seem so fragile. That with one touch can break her. He just wanted to hold her, but fear he would break her.

_**BUM-BUMP**_

Hideyoshi clenched his right side of chest as he took a sharp breath. Confused at what happen to his heart. His breath became uneven as beads of sweat fell from his forehead. He just felt like he just finished a marathon. He wiped the sweat from his brow and tried to control his breathing again. Once he did he notices Michelle laughing with her new found friends.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless  
>I can't do anything right<br>According to you I'm difficult, hard to please  
>Forever changing my mind<em>

Michelle pulled out her phone. She started talking to the person on the other line, but there was some yelling on the other line. She cringed a little bit, but nodded. When she hanged up the phone she got up and smiled at everyone.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but I most go. Adios!" she said as she put her money on the table and left the door. Everyone looked after her a she quickly left the ice cream shop.

"Well, that was…weird" no one said a word as we all just continue to look at the door Michelle just through.

….

~Michelle pov~

When I saw the red light I've been dying to see a turn green I ran across the street. I dodge as much traffic as humanly possible rushing across the street. Jeez, there so much damn cars! I was already about 10 minutes late. I had to cover up all my buries I've gotten last night from my drunk dad. Thank God I already took my entrance exam and it's just my first day. I picked up the pace as I saw Fumizuki Academy.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE IT!" I encourage myself as I ran faster.

./././././././../././././././././././.

"Jeez, w-what t-the…HELL!" I shouted as I made it inside the school out of breath. Once I was done I looked around I gave a whilst in an amazement at how big and beautiful it was in here. I began to walk up stairs, down many halls till I got to class A. I slid the door open to see it was like a hotel in there.

"Whoa, I'm might like it here"

…

Next chap : ) hope yall like and tell me what you think!


End file.
